Presley
by myloveisinfinite
Summary: Though she always despised The Authority, Presley intended on staying clear of them and not getting involved. That is until they set their sights on her. They want her to join them but Presley isn't giving in. She joins the fight to overthrow WWE's resident dictators. All while falling in love with a certain Straightedge Superstar and keeping a huge secret about her past. Punk/OC


So tonight is Raw two weeks removed from TLC. We all saw what happened in the main event. We witnessed Randy Orton unify the WWE Championship and John Cena's World Heavyweight Championship to become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Now Orton is even more cockier and more of an asshole then he already is. I didn't think that was possible.

I had debuted 4 months ago. But it was a during my match with Brie Bella 2 months ago, in which I may add that I was kicking her ass, that Triple H and Stephanie McMahon walk out onto the stage. They stand there observing. They said nothing. After the match, which I one, they smirked and left. To my annoyance, this has been happening every single time I have a match. Its gotten to the point where even Randy Orton is coming out and staring at me like the horndog he is. Tonight I plan on putting an end to this. I want to know what's up.

"Hey Presley, what's up?" Kaitlyn, my fellow Houston, Texan and best friend, says. "Nothing. I'm about to go out there and confront 'The Authority' on why they seem to want to stalk me every match I have." I respond. "You sure you wanna do that? I mean, they could make your life hell just for questioning them. You see what they did to Daniel, the Usos, Cody and Goldust, hell I don't even think RVD works here anymore! And Dolph was the freaking World Heavyweight Champ now he's jobbing to Damien Sandow. They could make your life hell." Kaitlyn replies worried. "I know that but I'm sick of them! I'm tired of Randy staring at me like the horndog he is everytime I'm in his presence. I'm tired of of Stephanie's weird, creepy smirk and Triple H's smug look! And damnit I want answers! And I'm pretty sure Kane has been stalking me for a good 3 weeks now." I reply. "Well good luck. If you need anything, I got your back babe." Kaitlyn replies. "Thanks babe." I reply. We do our handshake and walk in opposite directions, me towards the stage. I smirk as i walk the familiar halls of the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas.

_-10 years ago (December 2003)-_

_"Daddy!" I yelled as I ran up to my dad. I ran and tackled him in a huge hug. "Jesus Christ Pres, you're getting big and I'm not a spring chicken anymore." he said with a slight chuckle. Even though I was 15, I tended to sometimes act like I was 5 around my dad. Hey, I was daddy's little girl and I didn't get to see him as often as I would have liked considering he's on the road all the time. And then, considering my mom and dad had gotten divorced 5 years ago, I really didn't get to see him, I lived with my mom. "Where's your mom?" he asked. "She just dropped me off. She said she had more important things to do. Probably on a date with her stupid boyfriend." I replied. My dad sighed. My mom use to support my dad when it came to wrestling, but after a while, she started to hate it because it took my dad away from us. That's one of the main reasons why they got divorced, because my dad was never at home which led to my mom cheating on him with her current boyfriend Kenneth. Anyways, me and my dad caught up and he took me on a tour of the Frank Erwin Center, where they were performing at that day befor he had to leave for his match with John Cena._

-present-

Currently in the ring was The Authority and Randy Orton. I decide that its the perfect chance to confront them as they are all in the ring and make my way towards the stage. I tell the stage tech to que my music and hand me a mic

-In the Ring-

The Authority and Randy Orton are in the ring as Randy is presenting The Authority their Christmas gift, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion himself. I snort in disgust. How cocky can he be? Orton thanks The Authority for the night off but just as he's about to leave my music hits.

_-So go ahead and talk shit,_  
_talk shit about me,_  
_and go ahead and talk shit._  
_About my g-g-generation!_  
_We don't,_  
_don't give a fuck, and_  
_we won't ever give a fuck un_  
_til you,_  
_You give a fuck about me_  
_and my generation-_

"My bad didn't mean to interrupt but….oh who am I kidding yeah I did! Why? Because I have a problem that needs to be addressed! Every single time I have a match whether its on Raw, Smackdown, NXT, Superstars, you get the point, you're there, watching me. And you're not even discreet about it. You come out to the stage! You stand there like creeps with your smug creeper stares and watch me. You don't say shit you just watch me! Then when the match is over, you nod your head and leave. I want to know what's up and how long am I'm going to have to endure you guys watching me like hawks. Especially Randy! He's come out during my last 5 matches and just stared at me like the horndog he is! And backstage, its even worse! In catering, he staring. In the hallways, he staring. In the arena, he staring. Right now, HE'S STARING! Do you guys have some sort of freakish obsession with me? I mean I know that I'm a sexy beast and we all know Kane's well known for being weird and stalkerish and stuff and I'm pretty sure he's been following me around for a good 3 weeks now but COME ON! I'M SICK OF SEEING YOUR UGLY FACES EVERYWHERE I TURN! All I'm asking for is for you guys to LEAVE. ME. ALONE! Can you do that? Or will I have to pound all your faces in? And don't think I don't have the balls to do it because I do." I finish my little rant. It was no CM Punk 'pipebomb' but I'd say I got my point across. They're silent for a moment. Then Triple H speaks. "Presley. Presley. Presley. We're not stalking you, we're just…observing. You see, ever since you came into WWE, you've been dominating the Divas Division. You're one of the divas that are bringing life back into the division. Restoring it back to its old days! And that's what we like to see. You see, The Authority has been looking for a female that can bring that intensity. We need a diva that we feel like is 'best for business.' And that female is you. So here's our proposition. We want you to join The Authority…." I cut him off right there. "Seriously? You want me to join The Authority? The answer is simple….NO!" "And why not?" Stephanie asks. "Because you've done nothing that would make me want to join you guys. I mean all you guys do is constantly pick on everyone else who isn't Randy Orton or The Shield because you can. And honestly, I can't say I'm impressed. I mean sure you have the talent but you can you honestly win a match clean without interference? Anytime Orton's about to lose, its The Shield to the rescue! Anytime Seth or Dean is about to lose in a single's match, Roman comes out of nowhere with a fucking spear and then comes the Triple Powerbomb! And Roman, I don't think I've seen you in a single's match yet so I can't really say anything about you soo yeah. Anyways, when you can win a match fair and square and learn to stop being assholes, maybe I'll reconsider. So with that being said, I'm going to flip the script. This time around, I'll be the one 'observing.' Have a nice day." I say before my music plays and I go backstage.


End file.
